


Way Down We Go

by FallenAngelic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelic/pseuds/FallenAngelic
Summary: Sometimes life just takes too much of a toll





	Way Down We Go

Losing family, friends, comrades, peers, it all takes a toll. Just once is enough, but for Kakashi Hatake it felt as if he was cursed. All those around him would suffer and/or perish.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had come to the conclusion that it was time for the evil befowlment that is know as the legendary shinobi Kakashi to end. It would be better this way he told himself, it's safer for this students. It's safer for his village.

So here he sits, next to the gravestone that holds the names of all those that he cared for. A kunai gripped tightly in his closed fist and a large empty bottle of saki lay at his feet. The drunken haze that was his existence was blurred and shattered, very much so like the man that has collapsed in his own shame and self hatred.

A note was already written and lying in wait on the small table in his apartment where he used to sit and eat, on occasion with his students that he had grown to love and care for. One of them a little more than allowed.

Taking a deep breath he raised the kunai, hand shaking at the thought of him actually going through with this. Placing it above his left wrist he made quick work and soon blodd was flowing. Swapping hands he repeated the action on the right. 

Shuddering as he felt the strength drain from his body Kakashi leaned his head back on the gravestone and closed his eyes. It was selfish of him to take his own life. The village would be losing a valuable asset and friend.

However, in the twisted depths of his head he was sure that this was the right thing. His heart rate slowed and he grew pale. Breathing because a burdernous task.

Within minutes the mighty shinobi, hero of many, finally passed away. At piece at last.

_____________

It wasn't long until he was found. The screams and cries of Sakura echoed throughout the clearing. Clutching of sensei tight she balled into his shirt, trying to will the life back into him. Even with all of her healing capabilities she could not resurrect the dead.

After his funeral when they began to clear out his apartment they found the crisply folded suicide note on the small table in the kitchen.

It was addressed to all of those that he cared for, including the deceased. However the part that mattered the most was told to not be opened by anyone except a certain pink haired shinobi.

With shaking hands she grasped it from Tsunade and brought it home to read. When her eyes skimmed out the already tear stained page she couldn't help but add her own.

_Sakura._

_I know that you may not understand why I have done this, you may be angry, you may now see me in a disgusting manner, but I need you to know why. It was and never will be your fault. Please do not feel so. I have just come to the conclusion that I am only a weapon, a glass cannon, a being that will only serve one purpose. To bring death to those around him._

_Wipe your tears, keep your chin up, and save those around you. Be to opposite of what I was. Save people. Protect those you love. Do the things that I failed to do._

_I love you, and I want you to know that. This is my final goodbye._

_-Kakashi._

Clutching the note to her chest she cried. Gasping for air as her shoulders shook and chest heaved.

She wished she could have saved him, that she could have changed his mind and told him that he was not what he said he was. But it was too late. The man that she had come to love and admire is gone. There was nothing she could do now except do as he said and protect those she cared for, whether it be physical enemies or mental demons.

She would stand steadfast in that commitment. She will not lose another.

 

_fin_


End file.
